herofandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuno Koide
' Natsuno' is one of the main protagonists of the anime and manga Shiki. He is voiced by Koki Uchiyama in Japanese and Jerry Jewell in English. His father's surname is Yuuki, however his parents did not get married and he has his mother's surname, his legal name is''' Natsuno Koide''' rather than Natsuno Yuuki as some might assume. Personality Natsuno is a calm and highly intelligent as he is always seen studying. At first glance, he comes off as cold, quiet and uncaring, especially towards Megumi. However, he is also kind, friendly and caring, especially towards those he considers his friends, like Tohru, his siblings, Kaori and Akira, a fact Tatsumi takes note of as Natsuno could have leave the village once he learned of the Shikis, but decided to stay and take action against them. When handling the Shikis, like Toshio, he takes a rational and logical approach to the problem as he told Akira they couldn't rush down to their base as they do not know how many have risen and the danger of Tatsumi. After he comes back as a werewolf, he is more quiet, solitary and fearless, as he teams up with Toshio to take down the Shikis even when he knows what might happen to Tohru and when he knew that he would have to die soon. Despite this, he is still shown to care about his friends as he saved Akira from a Shiki and reunited Kaori with her brother in a hospital that is near Sotoba. Appearance Natsuno is a young man with violet hair, violet eyes and slightly tan skin. He would wear different clothing other than his school uniform, which shows his previous life as a city dweller. After he came back has a werewolf, his skin gains a pale complexion with his hair in a darker tone. In addition, his eyes have become darker with a more cold experssion and they lost their light glint. He also starts wearing darker clothing, as when he first approches Toshio as a werewolf, he wore a checkered, hooded jacket over a white blouse and black short pants with pink sneakers. Profile He is one of the main protagonists in the series, a 15 year old boy who lives and attends school in Sotoba. He hates living in the village and would prefer to be in the city. Originally a city dweller, Natsuno reluctantly moved to Sotoba with his parents when they wanted a change of environment. He is usually seen wandering around the bus stop, planning to return to the city one day. He often exhibits a cold exterior, especially disliking Megumi Shimizu, who has a crush on him. However he is friendly to some, such as the Tanaka children and especially Mutou Tohru, an amiable boy, who persistently tries to become his friend. Battle Against Shikis He was the very first person to realize the existence of Shiki or the Risen, because of Megumi, who died and became a Shiki and continually stalks him. As a result of sleepless nights due to nightmares about Megumi, he had a sleepover at Tohru's place, where he witnessed Megumi biting Tohru. After Tohru's death, he was sure of the existence of Shiki and asked Toshio Ozaki, the village doctor, whether he thinks Megumi really died or not. Unfortunately, he wasn't taken seriously. However, still determined, he began to get suspicious of the Kirishikis who recently moved into Kanemasa, a castle on top of a hill. During an attempt to look out for anything unusual about them, he noticed the Tanaka children, Akira and Kaori watching the Kanemasa and being stalked by Tatsumi, a servant of the Kirishikis. He found out that they were also aware of Shiki and are hoping someone would believe them. Overjoyed, they decided to work together to prove the existence of Shiki to the adults. They began to dig up Megumi's grave to find that her corpse is missing. On their way back, they were attacked by a Shiki. Natsuno knocked the Shiki unconcious and were able to inspect it carefully. Then, they decided to leave the Shiki half-buried so people would find him and the village would be aware of their exsistence. As a result of Natsuno's father's carelessness, the Shiki were invited into the house. A resurrected Tohru visited Natsuno and tried to attack him, despite being unwilling to kill him. Natsuno tried to negotiate with Tohru but to no avail. Natsuno managed to run away from Tohru and was surrounded by Tatsumi and Megumi. In a state of confusion, he was unguarded and was bitten by Tohru. The next day, realizing what he is soon to become, he warned Akira and Kaori to stay away from him. Now completely hopeless, he willingly let Tohru bite him every night and soon, died. Jinrou After disappearing for a while, he reappeared as a Jinrou, a superior sub-species of Shiki and worked together with Toshio Ozaki in order to annilihate Shiki. He bit Toshio, cancelling Chizuru Kirishiki's control over him. The End In the final episodes of the anime, he falls down, with Tatsumi, into a pit where the dead shiki were disposed into. He lights a bomb and explodes, killing Tatsumi and himself. In the manga, he fell into the pit along with Tatsumi and it was implied that both of them simply died from the fall. Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Genius Category:Horror Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Virtually Resourceful